User talk:Gwendolyn O'Callaghan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wicca Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gwendolyn O'Callaghan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hi, but Vandalism You should know that a registered user vandalised several of the pages. Seems like they were calling themselves Jack or Jak or something of the sort. I know a couple of the pages were the main page, Chalice (although, I have to agree with the vandal's description; it's not wrong because it IS a cup :P), Wand, and something like 5 other pages. You were the only other name I saw, so I decided to tell you. (I was hoping for a "revert" button, but there's not one. Had there been one, I would have done it myself, but I had no idea what descriptions were on there before.) Unfortunately, the vandal's left quite a mess for you to clean. =( Which is actually why I was hoping for that "revert button" just to help you guys out. Blessed Be in Perfect Love and Perfect Trust (like it? Made it myself kinda XD), 05:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) PS: Sorry if this didn't work right, this is my first time editing a Wikia page. :F :Thanks for that information. If you want to help further with anti-vandalism efforts, you're going to need an account first. They're free. Please see here for details, or login using your existing credentials. — Jeff G. ツ 00:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'll take a look at that and see if I can fix it up. =) Blessed be! ---- Gwen PS!! Awesome blessing! =D Welcome and thanks for your help with this, folks! Gwen, do you edit any other wikis? — Jeff G. ツ 03:35, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- You're welcome! I've edited the Hitchiker's Guide To The Galaxy wiki and Tvtropes.com, but I use different names. I'm still getting used to the format. n_n;; Gwendolyn O'Callaghan 03:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Gwen :Thanks for that information. If you would like more control over the vandals but don't want to reveal your account names publicly, please . — Jeff G. ツ 00:53, June 8, 2012 (UTC) :If you would like to try your hand at adminship, you are welcome at Admin Tools Wiki. — Jeff G. ツ 23:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Its definitely okay and I would love it!! You are more than welcome to edit the page Gwen :D . Nice having a online wiccan friend like you YamiYugi1001 (talk) 07:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) HP Diamond Kalius Wolf P.S I will help you also if you want anything for me to do for you in return. Your Welcome Gwen :D You rock and thanks . Thanks Gwen , Your awesome , love your edits to my page HP Diamond Kalius Wolf . They're lovely !!!!! YamiYugi1001 (talk) 07:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) HP Diamond Kalius Wolf Want to be friends on Facebook? Hi Gwen , I have a Facebook account and wondered if you would like to be friends with me on there ? Thanks and Blessed Be !!! <{:^) PS : If you are on there , Heres my profile ; https://www.facebook.com/hpdiamond.k.wolf YamiYugi1001 (talk) 11:09, August 20, 2013 (UTC) HP Diamond Kalius Wolf YamiYugi1001 (talk) 11:01, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks i am on a High -School that my mom works for . I am a day scholar ( those who live with parents and not boarding ) Glad your happy for me ? Any Spells you created recently ? YamiYugi1001 (talk) 09:04, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Magickal Name Choosing Hey can you help me re make my magickal name? Your supposed to feel a shiver down your spine to know when thats the correct name. I had not felt that the first time when I chose HP Kalius Diamond Wolf . Sincerely, Karticobra (talk) 04:09, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Deer head I deleted it for you. — Jeff G. ツ 11:57, April 23, 2019 (UTC)